1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is related to a high efficiency nozzle and, in particular, a high efficiency nozzle to clean equipment in a wellbore.
2. Background of the Art
Various downhole operations, such as milling, etc., create debris and particles that circulate and settle within the wellbore. In certain applications, such debris and particles negatively affect wellbore equipment such as blow out preventers and other equipment. In such applications, cleaning operations are performed to remove debris from wellbore equipment and generally clean wellbore walls. However, most current wellbore cleaning apparatuses, including traditional nozzles, induce turbulence, that causes the stream to disperse and lose energy rapidly. Accordingly, current wellbore cleaning apparatuses may not provide sufficient velocity and force to remove debris and particles, diminishing cleaning effectiveness, leading to slow or incomplete cleaning operations.